Nowhere Land
by Tee-bone
Summary: A young farm girl is just starting out on her own when the Beatles plane crashes in her field and they are the only survivors. Ringo is badly injured will he make it?


**so I had the idea for this story some time ago but forgot to post it. I don't know how often I will update it but i do have another chapter to it somehwere so... yeah... Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Lynn's POV

I had finally done it! I've finally raised enough money to buy my own place! My own piece of land to call home! To grow crops on and raise animals and eventually my very own family! A few months ago I had gotten just enough to buy some land down in Georgia and since I'll be turning nineteen on Thursday, my parents are finally letting me leave! (Not that they could stop me anyway!) I'm leaving today, I was gonna leave sooner but I decided to stay for one last church service at the church I grew up in. I'll miss the couple of friends I have though most of my friends are animals anyway, but this will be worth it! I know it will! I sighed as I put the key in the ignition of my old red pickup truck and I left without another word. All my thoughts were on what was ahead and what was happening right now, after all there's no point in dwelling in the past, it's not like you can change it.

When I got there it was beautiful! It was pretty much out in the middle of nowhere so there weren't very many people close by and it's quite a ways to the nearest town. I pulled up to the small, one room cabin (I'm gonna have to get to building soon) and I started unpacking. First I screwed a hook into the ceiling and hung a lantern on it. Then I brought in my wood stove (a lot of work to move) and my old I would have to build a frame for the bed and a table. Then I got my clothes and my tools and found a place to lay them down. I'll need to build a shelf and a dresser or maybe a tool shed... oh! And a barn for Belle! (For my birthday my mom gave a me my own dishes set, my grandpa gave me a new rifle and my dad gave me a cow to get started with) this is gonna be a lot of work... but I wont give up! I walked out the back door and found that the bathroom was about fifteen feet away from the house and the water pump was right here! It was starting to get dark so I filled up a bucket of water and brought it inside. I set it next to the sink then got my blankets and stuff ready for bed. I can't wait till morning!

Paul's POV

All three of us helped to carry Ringo from the field where the plane had crashed and we got as far away as possible before we caught fire or something! Ringo was knocked out currently and he looked pretty bad, I didn't want to say anything but I'm not sure he'll make it. It was dark but after what seemed like years we reached a small cabin, thing, or something, it was shelter anyway. We opened the door nearly dropping Ringo and walked in, it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing! So we carefully laid him down on the wooden floor. Then suddenly the room was aluminated and a girl about our age, with blond hair, stood pointing a rifle at us.

"What are you doing here?!" She growled.

"Sorry! We didn't know anybody lived here!" George stammered.

"Yeah, we need help our friend is hurt very badly!" I indicated towards Ringo and she looked down quickly. I guess so we couldn't jump her or something.

"So I see. How did y'all get here?" She said, her unwavering glare still sweeping over us.

"Our plane crashed sweetheart. Honestly! Put that thing away! We don't bite... that much." John said cheekily, picking up an apple out of nowhere and biting into it.

She lowered her gun a little and her eyes softened. "Ok, I believe you and I'll make you a deal. I'll help you and your friend there if you help me around the farm."

"This is a farm?!" John said in disbelief as he looked around the small room.

"Yes! What'd yuh think it was?!" She glared at John. He just shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'help you around the farm' exactly?" Said George.

"You know like, chopping down trees, building furniture and a barn and such. Then planting the crops and taking care of the animals and all of that." She said nonchalantly. We all sort of gaped at her. "What?" She said, looking confused.

"Um, sure, I guess we can do that. It is for Ringo after all." The lads nodded and the girl hung the lantern up on a hook. "So what is your name anyway?"

"Lynn. Yours?" She said, not looking up from what she was doing. She walked over to a slightly organized pile of things until she found a trunk. "Well?" She looked up and I realized I was staring at her.

"Oh! Um, me name's Paul and this is John and George."

"Nice to meet you all." She pulled a few clay, apothecary jars out of the trunk and got to work on Ringo.


End file.
